


Art for HEAD GAMES by LilyK

by Banbury



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary provided by the author: </p>
<p>Doyle meets an MI5 agent who is arrogant, deadly, competent, gorgeous and a bloody nuisance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for HEAD GAMES by LilyK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379542) by [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK). 



[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Head%20Games/header12smaller_zps359485f3.jpg.html) [](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Head%20Games/Doyle2-frscrsmaller_zpse9408094.jpg.html) [](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Head%20Games/divider1-fr_zps643e7bbe.jpg.html) [](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Head%20Games/bodie2_zps883b7658.jpg.html) [](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Head%20Games/theEnd-frscr_zps61c6f75b.jpg.html)


End file.
